KOTM But It's Written By a Bot
by JurassicKaiju14
Summary: I ran the story for "Godzilla: King of the Monsters" through Botnik. Shenanigans ensues.


_**KOTM But It's Written By a Bot**_

**Author's Note:** A while back, I ran a few plot summaries of _Godzilla: King of the Monsters_ through Botnik just for kicks. The following is what I got back. I'm putting this up here because (a) I hope it'll make the few followers I have as of now laugh as much as I did while I was doing it, and (b) to let you know that I am not dead, and that I will get back to my _real_ KOTM rewrite as soon as I can.

So sit back and relax, and prepare yourselves for some random madness.

* * *

Emma and mark russell emerges from the apocalypse in 2014 and look to see godzilla triumphantly march into the ocean. Mark and emma 's son is gone and they soon divorce.

Years later, emma and madison have been living in china as they finally finish calibrating the orca sound system to signal mothra, a huge moth creature. monarch scientists from outpost 61 are greeted by gunmen angrily rallying destruction and killing all of the monarch personnel. alan jonah aims to use emma and madison and the orca for his own violent agenda that emma is actually determined to finish.

Meanwhile, at the monarch senate committee, serizawa and graham interject from the meeting that godzilla is an essential titan to the masses. Unfortunately for the monarch scientists, the world is worried about monster horror from underground. Stanton scoffs at the notion. suddenly a threat to monarch interrupted the whole meeting and the human arguments matter nothing.

Mark russell is living dormant inside sheds, but sam coleman is not great at his own abilities. Mark is amidst his own grieving over his wife and daughter, so he warns the monarch scientists about the monsters performing ambush at humans. He leaps to evacuate his wife and daughter from alan jonah. the humans come to castle bravo in the middle of the ocean where godzilla is lying dormant. ilene chen and rick stanton predicted that prehistoric serpents and wolves on fire will soon undergo a thermonuclear phase that will make him enter a car and look for a giant glowing blue thermonuclear bacon place.

However, as the father and the others are fighting, madison and emma and jonah find a huge creature in the middle of the antarctic named monster zero. Monarch scientists run for it as terrorists angrily blasting away all of the bodies. Madison studies the ice containing the shape of ghidorah while mark tries to pursue them in an elevator. but emma activates the orca and the bomb explosion wakes the demonic dragon heads. Monster zero shrieks out lightning rays at all the u.s. Military and the monarch scientists run horrified to the argo. godzilla appears to kill ghidorah and and angrily attacks the dragon with his atomic breath. ghidorah is rocking the earth and flees into the sky.

Emma sends monarch an email. she says that monsters are not dangerous and says that humans depleted its natural resources through overpopulation and the monsters are not happy. so she and the terrorist humans go to mexico to see rodan. Emma is interrupted by her daughter madison who informs them that the masses are still struggling to escape the island. jonah is infuriated by this and madison begs her mother to stop proceeding with this plan. However emma activates the orca herself and the fiery bird monster emerges from inside a volcano. Rodan is hot and infuriated, so he burns away the mexico humans with his wings. That was when the argo reaches the burning village and monarch shoot missiles at the overcooked flying monster. The decision has been decided to use rodan to instead cease ghidorah 's rampage. however, ghidorah utterly crushes rodan in battle and godzilla engages him once more. That was when admiral stenz contacts the monarch personnel and says that they need to kill everything with the oxygen destroyer device. green explosion explodes in mexico and godzilla is seemingly wounded by the blast. ghidorah is unaffected and flies off the side of the volcano and roars up angrily at the monsters, who submit to him in following.

Madison comes to the realization that her mother is insane, and angrily condemns her actions against humans angrily. mark and chen determines that ghidorah is from space paintings from skull island. However, mothra arrives and bioluminescent glow light comes down on the castle bravo monitoring base. rick stanton records everything, and hearing godzilla roars makes him joyous. After which the monarch scientists declare to help godzilla win the battle by using a massive submarine and a nuclear energy warhead device.

meanwhile back at outpost boston, emma is thrown into grieving because of her daughter 's preoccupation with mark. Madison snatches the orca from the terrorists and flees with it into the nearby city. Alan jonah has plans to kill everything in the world, so emma runs after her daughter. Ghidorah destroys washington d.c. Undoubtedly the senate is unable to open the hangar doors to evacuate and they are horrified by ghidorah 's approaching gravity beams of pure bio fear.

monarch scientists in the submarine discovering an underwater city civilization at the center of the earth, and godzilla is lying atop a giant altar and receiving radioactive warming. serizawa claims to take the bomb himself because graham is dead. it is very hot in the ancient egypt temple and serizawa is overcooked. Serizawa drags himself to godzilla and begins making preparing to detonate the bomb. serizawa is killed by the warhead explosion and godzilla is revived by blasting radioactive fire. Godzilla snarls at mark but does not attack him because there are more dangerous things to kill than humans.

Everyone comes to Boston for the final confrontation with ghidorah and rodan. Mark, sam, chen, and rick go into the burning city to find the orca. Madison calmed down all of the titans with the orca's beautiful disembodied sound. Unfortunately for her, ghidorah destroys fenway, determined to finish off humanity. But before he can kill terrified madison, Godzilla roars angrily and charges past destruction buildings to finish off his gravity beam enemy. Mothra arrives as well and begins suppressing ghidorah's heads with her bioluminescent glow silk. But rodan is right toward her with plans to kill mothra and kamikazes himself into the moth monster. Godzilla fires his atomic breath abilities through the lethal radiation process, to which ghidorah releases energy bursts forth from the stars. mothra impales her fire rodan enemy on impact with her stinger.

Godzilla is actually going to explode like an atomic bomb in boston because nuclear energy is dangerous. ghidorah looms over godzilla and begins pulling him into the air with electrical extermination flows. godzilla falls onto his back and roars in angrily flesh wounded. mothra uses her wings to protect godzilla, but ghidorah 's influence advantage is too much for her bioluminescent glow light abilities. mothra is dead now and her actions further godzilla 's heart regeneration.

Mark and emma and madison stay to finish calibrating the orca signal and begins pulsating a sonar beam of distraction at the three heads of ghidorah. chen arrives with a giant osprey to evacuate the monarch personnel forth from the intense monster horror. However emma realizes that she hasn't been living for good and says that she will kill herself to help her family escape ghidorah 's rampage. Emma died from the space lightning rays of pure energy death.

Suddenly, godzilla appears behind ghidorah, now back and burning brighter with radioactive energy. Godzilla fires a huge nuclear pulse of pure joy that ghidorah is not unaffected by. Ghidorah releases energy, but godzilla seizes the opportunity and begins melting ghidorah 's faces off of his heads. ghidorah is slaughtered because godzilla is a monster who is the key to coexistence.

As the dust settles the new titan monsters, behemoth and scylla and methuselah and the other muto, arrive in chinooks at the overcooked city of boston. rodan is infuriated by this and begins running at the monsters. However godzilla roars angrily at rodan, who decides to bow to godzilla and begins to be his friend. the titans are considerably positive and happy about this and they soon undergo bowing as well. Godzilla roars triumphantly because he is now the king of the monsterverse kingdom. the monarch scientists monitoring the creature meeting are happy.

But suddenly, from the apocalypse ruins of boston, rotten tomatoes and metacritic personnel angrily condemns godzilla and defiantly tells him he cannot be king because he is no substitute for a good story and clever screenplay of the movie is lacking. godzilla is infuriated by this and angrily begins blasting the movie critic humans. rotten tomatoes are now overcooked tomatoes and metacritic runs away horrified. But King Kong is a movie critic as well and declares war on godzilla for 41 % reviews. godzilla prepares himself for battle while alan jonah comes sneaking behind him and steals kevin.

The End (?)

* * *

**Author's Note:** Adding this just to make it clear that I don't actually condone the annihilation of Rotten Tomatoes or any other critics who didn't like KOTM via atomic bombardment.


End file.
